Redemption
by suzy5
Summary: Part three of series.. i had this story under another name walkwithsue
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Davie ,Dora and Sophia.

 _Nik POV_

"How long do you plan on staying in this forsaken town?"

My sister asked me as she marched into the den where I was sitting at the desk looking over figures for some businesses I owned in New Orleans.

"What's it to you? I certainly haven't asked you to stay" I replied as I looked up at her.

"Well I don't want to stay with Elijah and you are usually fun to hang around...when you aren't planning on killing anyone."

"Well I'm not planning on killing around here" _m_

"So why are you here? Does it have something to do with that Salvatore brat?"

"Which one are you referring to?" I asked as my sister glanced at me "Are you?...are you interested in the Salvatore male?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think?"

"Thank goodness. He is actually cute"

I rolled my eyes. My sister would think that since she had a penchant for blonde haired boys with green eyes.

"So are you planning on pursuing him?"

"Are you planning on pursuing whomever it is you are now obsessed with?"

I sighed not wanting to discuss it, it was truly complicated and the reality was I was in over my head. Sophia seemed to be a handful however at the end of the day she was only seventeen and from what I observed and saw she hadn't even had a real relationship which didn't make me feel any better. How could she choose me if she didn't have someone to compare me with? I would just have to get to know her and be her friend before even trying to date her.

Did I even want to date her? She was gorgeous, yes however was that all it takes for me to decide if I want to spend time with someone? There was also the tiny fact that she was a hybrid..part vamp and witch. Who knew what the hell that meant? Would she age to a certain point or continue to grow old? Would we have children and if that was to happen, would our children be in danger? Would she even want to be with someone who tried to kill her parents on numerous occasions?

Sophia POV

Days after Dora's restaurant opening I returned to school. Even though I was a senior I was still uncertain what I wanted to do with my life, which was why I majored in psychology. I figured I could at least get into a decent graduate program before making a decision. It didn't help when both of your parents were smart and your siblings both having prestigious careers. At times I loathed being the youngest.

As I sat in the cafeteria waiting for Davie, I noticed a blonde woman looking at me. I snorted as she turned her head when I tried to maintain eye contact with her. This woman had spent the past few days literally stalking my brother. I had seen her when we went out to eat last week and at his classes and now here in the cafe.

It was obvious she was a vampire and even more obvious that she felt she was more powerful than my parents... Which was a lie. I waited for another twenty minutes before walking over to her. She looked up, her eyes flashing before she drawled "yes...how can I help you?"

I smiled as I sat down, looked her in the eye and then compelled her "I'm more interested in why you were staring at me. Tell me everything" she looked at me blankly before opening her mouth "my name is Rebekah Mikealson. I was checking you out to see what kind of a person you were since my brother seems to be infatuated with you"

"And your brother would be?"

"Niklaus"

Well this was news to me since he had avoided me after meeting me that night at the Restaurant.

As I opened my mouth to continue to question her she shook her head and said "who invited you to sit down?"

I laughed "you did of course. Now want to tell me why you are stalking my brother?"

As she was going to respond my brother walked up "sorry I was late, dad called and wanted me to tell you we all need to be home for dinner tonight"

"Is mom ok?"

"Yes I think they want to make an announcement"

"Do you think they are getting a divorce?"

Davie laughed as he sat down, ruffling my black locks, "dad would never divorce mom or allow her to leave him. I'm sure it's not bad news" he looked over at Rebekah "who is your friend?"

"She's not really my friend" I said as Rebekah held her hand out "Rebekah Mikealson"

Davie looked at her and shook her hand saying "nice to meet you" before turning to me "let's get out of here. I told Dora we would eat at her place"

"Alright" I replied standing up as well " see you around" I said to Rebekah before Davie led me out of the cafeteria, glaring at any cute guy that looked my way.

Later that evening, my mother beamed as she looked at the three of us around the table. "It's so nice to have everyone home" she said as my father smiled at her from the other end of the table before saying "would it kill you kids to come home more often?"

I held back the smirk from my lips knowing that my father would look at me with a death glare if he saw it. Dora smiled "daddy I would...its hard with the restaurant just starting off"

Davie cut in stating " as soon as I take my MCATS I can start attending nightly dinners"

Everyone turned to look at me "I can have dinner tomorrow as well" my mother smiled as my father mouthed thank you.

After dessert my mother was clearing the table and my dad motioned us to the library "next week is our anniversary and I wanted to throw your mother a party at the restaurant"

Dora smiled at our dad "daddy that would be awesome."

Our father smiled " I would also like to hire a band so I can have them play a song for your mother"

"Dad can I write the song for you?" I asked as everyone looked at me in surprise.

"What? I have been taking piano lessons and music classes forever. It would be a nice way for me to give you a gift"

"Thank you sweetie that would be wonderful" he finally said as he moved over and kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm leaving , do you need a ride soph?" Davie asked as he kissed our mother and then hugged our father.

"Yes please" I said as I did the same before moving to hug Dora as well.

Three days later I was at the student bookstore looking for some sheet music when I walked into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" I said as I knelt down to grab the sheet music.

"Allow me" the person said as I looked up and saw Nik kneeling next to me as he picked up the sheet music.

I stood up when he handed me the music "thanks"

"You are welcome" he replied as he smiled at me before taking a step back slightly. I immediately frowned. Did I smell? I had went to the gym earlier this morning however I had taken a shower. Plus I had an excellent sense of smell and I didn't smell.

"How have you been?" He finally asked as I looked up at him "I've been busy. How about you?" I watched as the smile on his face disappeared before he stiffly replied

"Busy as well"

"Well I guess I'll see you around?" I finally stated as I turned to walk away. I didn't understand the guy. It seemed as though he was happy to see me and then had changed his mind midway into our conversation.

What the hell was his problem I thought as I purchased the sheet music and then turned to see him standing in the same spot, looking a bit lost. I walked back to him jabbing him in his chest" what the heck is your problem? I haven't seen you since my sister's opening, and I definitely did not offend you"

Nik looked taken aback before standing up straighter "nothing is the matter with me. I was just...I thought... I'm sorry...this is a lot harder than I originally thought it would be"

"what exactly is hard about being a person with some manners?" I replied hotly as Nik smiled "you certainly have the same passion your mother did"

"And you would know that because?"

"Well I knew your parents and your aunt and uncle"

"So your sister Rebekah knew them as well?"

"My sister? When did you meet my sister?"

"A few days ago we officially met however she has been stalking my brother for the past couple of weeks...which is gross since she is way older than him"

"In that respect it would be gross for you and I to be together than...since I am way older than you"

"That's pretty bold of you to think that we would ever be together, especially with the way you just treated me. Not to mention how you have pretty much avoided me since we met"

"You are right...that is pretty presumptuous of me to think we could be anything other than friends"

"Friends? I have enough friends thanks"

"Yes but what you need to ask yourself is can your friends do what I can?"

"And what exactly can you do that my friends can't do?"

Nik smiled "I can give you the world"

I looked at him to see if he was serious before laughing out loud "my father can give me the world if I wanted it...so I'm going to have to decline. When you think of something else come and find me"


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics are from Wuthering Heights "crumble"

"I'm assuming your run in with the Salvatore baby didn't go well"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Well what else could have made you so cranky?"

"No reason that I want to dwell on now"

"So why are our staff threatening to quit?"

Klaus shrugged before glancing at the papers in front of him.

"Im not sure why staff would be threatening to leave. They have everything they could ever want"

"really thats what you are going with brother? Could it possibly be something to do with the fact that you have been even more murderous than usual?"

Klaus scoffed lightly before running a hand through his blond locks, "I've been on my best behavior sister"

"thats not what I have been hearing... and there has been a lot of murders lately"

"all scum of the earth so no one will necessary miss them..."

"what will your future in-laws have to say about that?"

"what are you talking about. What future in-laws?"

"Damon and Bonnie"

"Can we not do this right now? We both know how much they hate me"

"well they are allowing you to be near their daughter right?"

"they are not allowing it...it's complicated"

"would you like some help?"

"No...I want you to stay out of it. If we are meant to be...then we will find a way together"

Rebecca laughed before stating "I can't believe you just said that… You don't actually believe that do you?"

Klaus looked over at his sister, a smirk on his lips "of course I don't believe it. Im doomed to be alone and unloved…part of suffering for our dear mothers past transgressions. Don't worry about me. Worry about how you are going to get Bonnie to trust you with her darling baby boy"

Rebecca glared at her brother before stating "I'm not worried about that. Bonnie and I always had an understanding. Besides they'll be too concerned with you" and with that walked out as Klaus threw a book at her departing figure.

"So tell me why I'm accompanying you to lunch?" I asked Davie as we walked up the driveway to a monstrosity of a house.

"Because I'm not sure about Rebekah and I need a buffer so I won't do anything stupid"

"Stupid like decide to sleep with her?" I asked as Davie groaned before replying "that is not open to discussion"

Rebekah met us at the door, smiling widely when she glanced at my brother. "Hi, did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No our parents home is ten minutes away so we are quite familiar with the neighborhood" Davie replied as he stepped aside to let me enter the home.

Rebekah said" I didn't know you were coming Sophia, how are you?" I looked over at the older blonde to assess if she really meant that or was trying to be caring in front of my brother. Rebekah smiled at me and then took Davie by the arm saying "lunch won't be ready for another fifteen minutes. Feel free to look around, Sophie"

"Its sophia"I replied under my breath as Rebekah ignored me, dragging my brother into some room.

I walked around the first floor stopping to look into some of the rooms that held interesting paintings. As I moved to look closer at a particular painting I could hear a haunting piano piece somewhere on the second landing.

I glanced around trying to decide if it would be rude to just investigate where the sound was coming from. I hesitatingly looked around before deciding to go upstairs to where the music was coming from.

I walked towards a door that was partially opened to see Nik sitting at the piano playing. I was surprised to see him especially after our last run in which wasn't exactly positive. I wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, when we had first met it seemed as though he was interested and then he had been very much hot and cold. I wasn't even sure what I wanted from him. Part of my felt a longing to be near him and another part of me felt dread….al,oust as though what he wanted would be too intense for what I was able to give to him, or anyone else.

"Are you going to lurk there in the dark or actually come in?" Nik finally asked not stopping as he continued to play. I blushed before actually stepping inside the room.

"I didn't mean to intrude" I started as Nik looked at me before stating "it's not an intrusion if you are invited in"

"How have you been?" Nick asked me as he continued to play the melody.

"Fine….how about you?"

"Fine…busy with work"

"Any reason why I haven't seen you around? I was under the impression that we were going to set up a time to explore the town"

"Well from our last conversation it seemed as though I didn't have anything to offer you" he stated a bit bitterly before moving up from the piano.

"I told you that I didn't need the world, you could have offered your friendship" I stated as I sat down by the piano to continue to play what I remembered of the haunting tune.

"You play?"

I laughed as I continued to play "my dad plays the piano and wanted one of his children to follow in his footsteps. I was fortunate to be born with a musical ear and some patience"

It was quiet for a few minutes before I said "That tune is beautiful, are there lyrics to it?"

"I don't have any yet, did you have something in mind?"

" I did" I replied stepping closer to the piano and motioning him to continue playing

If _you want to sleep, I'll pull a shade_

 _If you should vanish, I'm sure to fade_

 _If you should smolder, I'll breath in your smoke_

 _If you should laugh, I'll smile and pretend that I made the joke_

 _And if you should ever leave me, I will crumble_

 _That's just the way I am,_

 _I hope you never leave me_

 _That is to say..._

"That's beautiful " Nik said as he stopped playing to look over at me, his eyes shining in a way that made me feel slightly uncomfortable and extremely hot.

"Thanks... I'm trying to finish an anniversary song for my parents"

"Ah yes, if we could all be lucky in love as your parents"

"I think it's possible, it's something that you just have to fight for"

"I suppose that's true for someone who believes in the magic of true love"

"You don't believe in true love?" I asked surprised as Nik snorted "I don't believe in love, it only causes you pain,disappointment, and anguish"

I looked over at him as he stared back at me before dropping his gaze. I didn't even know how to respond to what he stated, especially because it was stated as a fact and not an opinion.

"There you are, Davie was worried you left" Rebekah stated as she walked in the room, Davie a few steps behind her. "Lunch is ready. Nik are you going to join us?"

"No I have some business to attend to. Davie, Sophia, it was nice seeing you" Nik stated as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Maybe you can help with my parents song?" I blurted out as Davie frowned at me.

"If your parents are alright with you associating with me I have Friday free. We could meet here"

"I don't need my parents approval" I hotly replied as Davie interrupted "mom should be fine if you ask her tonight"

Nik handed me a card with his number on it before saying "I'll wait for your reply after you speak to your mother then. Have a nice lunch" Nik stated as he walked out. "Nik, wait up" Rebekah stated as she walked out with him.

"What exactly are you trying to do Sophia? Give dad a heart attack. Do you know how old he is?"

"Dad's old"

"Dad's not an original and he is not a hybrid and he didn't dagger uncle Stefan and kept him locked away for years"

"Am I speaking to Dora right now? What is the big deal, we are writing a song together not going on a date"

"Soph, he looks at you like dad looks at mom...and that's just not right."

"Why because he's old? Newsflash I'm a hybrid, it's not like I'll be able to have a normal relationship, I drink blood half the time"

"Soph, there's plenty of other people out there, that's all I'm saying"

"And I'm saying I already have a dad and that's not you. Let's not keep your girl friend waiting" I stated as I walked out.

"She's not my girlfriend"

"She will be soon if she has anything to say about it" I muttered under my breath before following him out.

Later that evening after dinner, I went searching to see if I could speak to my mom. I found her in the computer room speaking to someone.

As I walked in I could see my aunt Caroline. "Aunt Caro" I greeted as I walked over and sat on my mothers lap.

My mom huffed before stating " you do realize you are no longer five right?"

"Awe mom, I'll always be your baby" aunt Caro laughed as my moms face softened and she replied "yes you will my love"

"How's my gorgeous niece? Did you finish the semester already?"

"I did, now I'm trying to decide what to do next"

"Well I'm positive you will figure it out and you can always come visit us for a break"

"That would be nice" I stated before turning to my mom " you think dad would let me?"

"Would you like to go?" My mom asked as I nodded and added "after your anniversary party of course"

"then I'll work on getting your dad to agree"

"Mom you are the best" I exclaimed as I hugged her and then stated "Nik has volunteered to help me with your anniversary present, is it ok if I hang out there to finish it?"

"Nik as in klaus michealson?" Aunt Caro asked as my Mother sighed.

"Yes Davie and I had lunch with Rebekah and he happened to be home"

"He offered to help?" My mother asked

"Yes but he was adamant that I needed to make sure it would be ok"

Aunt Caro snorted as my mother looked at her and she immediately schooled her features.

"Well if he offered to help I don't see why you shouldn't take it."

"Just be careful" aunt Caro stated as my mother nodded.

"I will. Thanks mom. Bye aunt Caro"

"Bye love" aunt Caro replied.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other until yesterday were certain that Sophia had left.

"So what will Damon think of this new development?"

"Well there's nothing going on so he doesn't have to know as of now"

"Bon, I love you, but I think you are being a bit naïve. Klaus lives to court, woo and then bed women. It's in his blood"

"I know, don't forget I had a front row seat watching it happen to you"

Caroline blushed and looked away "it's not something I'm proud of"

"I know that and I'm not judging you. We were all young and misguided. Klaus has been true to his word since Sophia has been born. He's watched over Dora and Davie, provided bodyguards for Sophia and invested in Dora's restaurant. He has done everything in his power to make sure we are safe. We at least owe him the chance to have happiness, don't you agree?"

Caroline sighed "Bon I'm not staying he doesn't deserve a chance, I'm saying that Sophia is a sheltered 17 year old girl that believes love and relationships are something out of a fairy tale due to her parents marriage. Damon loves you so intensely and at times possessive oh, your marriage is his greatest accomplishment and Sophia grew up watching that"

"I think we both agree that Klaus is loyal to a fault and fiercely protective of those he cares deeply about"

"Yes, so much so that he daggers them every few years"

"Well he hasn't done that in the past 17 years so that's progress. Caroline I have to ask, where is this coming from? Are you happy with your marriage?"

"Yes Stefan and I are fine… I just want Sophia to be happy and not feel any heartache. Klaus can be a difficult man to reach emotionally at times"

Bonnie sighed "you're right, however we have to assume that it could be because no one else was the right match for him. People change all the time for the better, look at you and Stefan and even Damon, besides is Klaus thinks he can hurt my daughter he's in for a rude awakening"


	3. Chapter 3

A week later

" I have the next verse" I stated as I barged into Nik's office where he was meeting with a gorgeous guy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting, Jim said to go on up"

"That's fine, Marcel and I were just finishing up. Marcel this is Sophia Salvatore. Sophia this is Marcel, one of my closest friends and business partner"

"Nice to meet you" I said as Marcel grinned at me "I've heard nothing but great things about you Sophia"

"Really,clearly not from Nik, since he thinks I am way too rambunctious and nosy for my own good"

"She has the memory of an elephant, I swear" Nik stated exasperatedly before offering me a crooked grin. I blushed as Marcel laughed out loud and then said "any relation to Dora Salvatore?"

" she's my older sister. Do you know her?"

"We had dinner at her restaurant last night. The food was awesome and the entertainment was great"

"It's an awesome place to take someone special"

Marcel smiled at me and replied "oh I wasn't with someone special. We had a business dinner there"

"Well I'll let you two finish up. Nik I'll go to the piano room. It was nice meeting you Marcel"

"You as well Sophia. I'm sure we'll see more of each other in the future" I smiled at him once more before walking out not before hearing Marcel chuckle "she is adorable, your fascination makes more sense now"

"Shut up" I heard Nik growl before Marcel laughed again. I frowned slightly. Did Nik view me as some pet. Adorable was for puppies, kittens and five year olds. I mean he was older than dirt, I guess I could be looked at as a five year old. It was apparent that whatever my parents were afraid of wasn't the case with Nik. He did not seem at all romantically interested in me.

I sat at the piano as I started playing the haunting tune once more

If you should sink I don't want to swim

If you lock the door, I'll beg to come in

If you should I sing, I wont make a sound

If you should fly, I'll curse the ground

Later that night Damon was cleaning the kitchen up from dinner. He smiled thinking of about how he was lucky to be given a second chance to have a partner that loved him for him and three wonderful, talented children that loved him. He was always worried that he would be as horrible as a father as his own father was, and by some miracle he wasn't. He could see it in the way his children interacted with him on a daily basis that they loved and respected his thoughts and opinions. He smiled when Bonnie walked in and wrapped her arms around him.

"What would my beautiful wife want so badly that she would come into the kitchen right after dessert"

Bonnie laughed as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before answering "I just wanted to thank you for dinner"

"You don't have to thank me, I love cooking for you" Damon replied smiling brightly as he gave her a hug before kissing the top of her head. The couple remained like that until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not this late"

Damon went to answer the door to see Stefan and Caroline standing there.

"surprise" Caroline said squealing as Bonnie ran past Damon and gave her a hug. Damon and Stefan looked on with amusement as the two women continued hugging and talking at the same time.

"we wanted to surprise you for your anniversary" Stefan finally said as he hugged Bonnie and then Damon.

"where are the kids?"

"Davie is working a night shift, Dora is still at her restaurant and Sophia is..." Damon stopped to look at Bonnie before asking "where is Sophia?"

"she's at a friend working on a project for our anniversary"

"which friend? Do I know them?"

"you do..." Bonnie stated as she moved towards the library and began pouring a glass of bourbon.

Damon's ice blue eyes became big as he said "Do you mean to tell me Bonnie Bennet Salvatore that our daughter is over at Klaus's mansion without a proper chaperone?"

Bonnie smiled sheepishly as she gave him the glass of bourbon and then kissed him on the cheek "yes"

"So what's the story? Beks told me that she is...may be your soul mate"

"That's what was foretold before she was even born however, I don't know. Half the time I don't even know what to say or how to act, and she is so...innocent, and happy and a freakin Bennett slash Salvatore. Her parents knew me at my worst...her aunt I had a tryst with, her uncle I compelled...it's just a mess"

"And yet you continue to live here where she is, she has access to your home, you have people guarding her every move for her safety and you haven't dated anyone else for the past three years...maybe you should speak to her parents and ask their permission to court her...then you can decision from there."

Nik sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure I want to court her or kill her half the time...she expects a lot, I mean her father is someone that loves obsessively, can you imagine what's she witnessed growing up? Before she was born, Damon was obsessively attentive to Bonnie and Davie and Dora...then she was born and it became even worse. She has never heard the word no..."

"So why are you still here?" Marcel patiently asked his best friend

"Because I can't leave...I feel restless when she is not around and increasingly anxious and uncertain when she is"

"You do realize at some point she will start dating and most likely leave. Didn't you say she just graduated? I imagine no matter how attentive Damon and Bonnie are, they are her parents and she probably wants to be on her own."

'' you have a point however I'm not sure"

"What exactly are you not sure about?"

"About everything...and her...it may be in my best interest to just have a clean break and move back to New Orleans"

"And potentially miss out on a chance at love and a future with someone who will want to be with you without any strings attached"

"There may be strings attached… Love always has some strings attached"

"You really are negative about relationships. What strings could she possibly want? Her parents have more than enough money, she Is educated, she's a hybrid….I don't see her benefiting anything from you, other than an equal partner. Well the best advice I can give you, if you wanted advice, is not to do anything too rash"

Nik laughed ruefully "I think it's too late for that"

A week later, Klaus found himself at the Salvatore house. He rang the bell praying Bonnie would answer, of course moments later Damon greeted him.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Damon stated as he looked over at Klaus.

"I wasn't sure if I would even be invited"

"Well you did save us years ago"

"Is it ok for me to come in?"

"Sophia isn't here"

"I came to speak to you and Bonnie"

"Bonnie isn't here either"

"Oh, I guess I could come back another time"

Damon sighed before stepping aside and saying "come in"

Klaus walked in and then stopped short realizing he didn't know what Damon's intent was.

"So killed anyone lately?" Damon asked as he started towards the den motioning Klaus to following him

"have you?" Klaus replied before taking a deep breath and saying "I know you hate me and I know you hate feeling indebted to me before Sophia was born. I admit I haven't been a nice person….however I haven't killed anyone that didn't deserve it…and I certainly have not done anything inappropriate towards your daughter"

"I didn't think you did. Sophia knows how to take care of herself, besides you wouldn't be standing here if you did hurt her. So what did you want to discuss with Bonnie and myself?"

Klaus sighed again as Damon looked over at the original. He had never seen him this disheveled and lost…it reminded Damon of when he thought he was going to die without Bonnie knowing how he had fallen in love with her.

"I'm kind of at a lost here….I don't know what the boundaries are…. Or if I even want to pursue something with your daughter, who by the way, has impossible standards and expectations regarding relationships"

"Well she deserves the best because she is the best" Damon replied as Klaus laughed a bit bitterly. No wonder Sophia felt as though she could have and get whatever she desired and wanted. Her parents had indulged that.

"Maybe this was a mistake" Klaus finally said as he stood to get up as a voice said "no you should stay and tell us what your intentions are towards our daughter" Klaus turned to see Bonnie walk in as Damon stood and greeted her with a kiss before taking her hand and pulling her on his lap.

"Hi Bonnie, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks….it seems as though you don't know what to make of Sophia"

"You agree this is all kind of crazy….I'm centuries older than her"

"No need to remind us of that fact, we are quite aware of that" Bonnie wryly replied as she continued "not to mention your little fling with Caroline, who is Sophia's aunt"

"I definitely do not want to be around when you have that conversation" Damon stated as Bonnie elbowed him in the chest.

"Hon, that hurt...I was just being honest"

"We talked about your tact and how you need to work on that" Bonnie replied before turning her attention to Klaus. "Maybe you can stay for dinner. That may be helpful"

"With Caroline and Stefan here as well? That's a disaster waiting to happen"

"Sooner or later Klaus will have to face it"

"Anyone home? We are back" a voice called out. Klaus stood up in a panic as he recognized Caroline's voice and heard Sophia's tell tale fluttering heartbeat.

"No time like the present" Damon gleefully stated smiling as he helped Bonnie up and they began walking out the den.

"Wait…maybe I should…."

"Nik, what are you doing here?"

Klaus saw Damon mouth 'Nik' to Bonnie as she held back a smirk.

"I was in the neighborhood and just figured I would stop in for a visit."

"That's nice, you remember my Aunt Caroline?"

"Oh he remembers her alright" Damon stated as everyone looked over at him.

"Yes Caroline and I have known each other for years. How have you been Caroline?"

"Great, thanks. Bonnie I found the perfect outfit for you. Let's go try it on"

"I'm going to start dinner" Damon stated as both women walked out.

"Were my parents rude?" I asked Nik as we walked into the family room.

"They were how any parents would be"

I groaned slightly embarrassed as I thought how my dad most likely was sarcastic and asking possibly inappropriate questions. I also was confused at the cryptic way Nik and Aunt Caroline interacted….

"so were you and my Aunt a thing or something?" I finally asked as Nik dropped the book he was examining before asking "why would you ask that?"

"It was really tense a few minutes ago…and I can usually read moods of people around me. Your mood was definitely awkward and uncomfortable"

"Your aunt and I…weren't exactly a couple; however we were intimate together"

I schooled my features into what I hope was neutral before replying "was that before her marriage to my Uncle or after?"

"It was before….I would never do that with someone who was with someone else"

I glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and he had the grace to look embarrassed before mumbling "I figured it was better for you to hear it from me than someone else"

"Well thank you for telling me"

Nik sighed and walked over to me saying " I was thinking I may go back to New Orleans for a couple of days to check on some projects…..and to get some distance"

I glanced up at him frowning "distance from me?"

"From everything…..I'm not sure what I want or what you want….or what we are even doing"

"Wouldn't it be smarter to ask me what I want?"

"Do you know what you want?" Nik countered stepping even closer to me

"I know I want you both on the opposite sides of the room" my dad drawled as he walked in and I took a step back from Nik blushing.

"Dinners ready" my dad finally said his ice blue eyes zeroing in on Nik as he stepped aside motioning for me to leave first.

"What did you make for dinner?" I asked my dad taking his arm as we walked out Nik trailing behind us.

"Mom's favorite" I smiled as I walked a little faster to the dining room. My dad made an awesome lasagna loaded with fresh vegetables from my mom's garden.

Dinner was slightly awkward as my aunt Caro love looked every way but at Nik, while my dad and uncle Stefan merely glared at him. My mother was too busy scolding Davie about not eating or sleeping to see what was going on. I finally stated "could I maybe go with Nik to New Orleans?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at me as Nik sat up straighter and stated "Damon I didn't even ask.."

"Of course you didn't" my mother interjected soothingly as she glanced over at me, slightly smirking. She knew exactly what I was trying to do. It was something my mother told me my father would do, countless times to those around him.

My father glared at Nik and then looked over at me before replying "absolutely not…"

"But dad…" I began as he interjected, his ice blue eyes coldly staring at me "that is out of the question"

I glanced over at Davie and pouted slightly as he rolled his eyes and then said "well…dad, Dora stated that she was thinking of going to New Orleans to look at something and I told her that it would make sense for me to go as well….Soph can tag along with us"

"You can all stay at my house if that's ok with your parents" Nik finally stated as he was careful not to look over at me.

"How long do you think you will be there?" My mother finally asked as my dad looked over at her in horror.

"Not too long…I have my MCATs test in two weeks so maybe a week? Besides Dora can't stay that long away from the restaurant and Sophia has to decide which graduate school she will be attending"

"I'm staying here to attend graduate school….I just sent in my stuff today"

"You are?" My dad asked smiling at me, his anger at me apparently gone as he realized I would be right here with them

"Yes…however I was thinking that maybe I could…"

Aunt Caro interrupted me saying "so much good news at once Soph is probably too much for your father to hear" I smiled at her as I realized my family was trying to save me from the wrath of my dad. I guess sometimes it helped being the youngest.

My father sighed, running his hands through his black hair, before finally staring at me "well if your siblings are going, I guess you can too."

I jumped up with a squeal and ran over to hug him as I said "thank you daddy, you are the best father ever"

My dad smirked at me before replying "I know" and then turned to Nik "Klaus, I expect not a hair on her head to be harmed"

"You have my word" Nik replied seriously as he looked my father in his eyes before fidgeting a bit.

"So when are we leaving?" I finally asked as Davie shrugged "in two days?"

Nik chimed in stating "I'm actually leaving tonight however I will leave my plane and you guys can take it in two days"

"That's really nice of you…we can afford to send our children to New Orleans though" Damon stated as Bonnie gave him a look before turning to Nik "that would be great, thanks Klaus"

Nik nodded as he said " I will send a car here to take you to the airport. What time would you like to leave Sophia?"

Everyone turned to look at me as I glanced over at Nik, he looked at me calmly before taking a sip of wine.

"10 would be great. That should give Dora time to pack. Is that time ok with you Davie?"

"Sure..that time works for me. Thanks Nik" my brother said smiling before happily resuming his dinner. I smiled….I owed him big time for what he just did.

Once dessert was served, I stood up to start clearing the dishes. I was taken aback to see Nik stand up as well as he also started grabbing the dishes and followed me into the kitchen.

We stood side by side as he washed and I dried before he said "it would be nice for you to give me a heads up before throwing me to the wolves"

"Sorry… You told me you were leaving and I have always wanted to go to New Orleans…."

"I'm not sure what you are expecting…I'm not always a nice person and I probably won't have much time…."

"I really don't need you to be at my beck and call to enjoy the city. Plus I'm not expecting anything from you….other than you deciding what you want from me"

"I don't know…which is why I was leaving. I need some perspective and with you there I probably won't get that"

"You're the one that invited us to your home, we could have stayed in a hotel"

"There's no way I would allow you to stay in a hotel where you can't be properly protected"

"Look I already have a father and his name is Damon Salvatore"

"I am perfectly aware of that…you have also led a very sheltered life here. There are people that are bad and would kill to get their hands on you…you are a hybrid….you have a mother that is the most powerful witch alive….your father has enemies….when you were born I promised your great grandmother that I would protect you. That's what I'm doing, so please stop being a spoiled, naïve…"

" I think it's time for you to leave" I interjected hotly as I glared up into Nik's face. He looked startled and then nodded, his blood red lips in a straight line as he stepped away from me and walked into the dining room where everyone was pretending that they didn't hear our conversation.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. There will be a car here promptly at 10. Good night"

My mother stood up as she stated "I'll walk you out" Nik nodded as he held his arm out for my mother to take and they walked out.

Uncle Stefan looked over at my dad and said "and you were worried"

They all laughed as I huffed and walked out of the room.

Bonnie smiled at Klaus who seemed bewildered at what had just happened. "I apologize for Sophia's behavior, she is her father at times"

Klaus grinned ruefully "she actually reminded me of you..full of vigor and disdain. I'm out of my element here."

"Generally most people are when it comes to relationships"

Klaus looked away before meeting Bonnie's eyes "I truly don't know what I want"

"I think you know what you want and you're just afraid that you don't deserve it."

"I don't deserve a lot…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, including you. I want you to truly think about that….and if you decide that Sophia isn't what you want, then I want you to tell her that before she returns home. That means no kissing, holding hands , nothing."

"And if I decide she is?"

"Then you return here and ask to court her, the proper way"

"So either way, don't touch your daughter"

"Exactly, I knew you were a smart man"

Klaus laughed before replying "at times I can be. Good night Bonnie"


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia

Two days later we were in New Orleans. The car took us to the outskirts of town and up a windy hill before stopping in front of a huge mansion. I scoffed as I stepped out of the car "This is what he considers a house?" Davie and Dora stepped out on the other side as they also looked around.

"I could get use to living here" Dora declared as she looked over and gave me a smile before we all walked up the stairs to the white door. Immediately the door opened and a tall handsome man stepped out smiling at us.

"Welcome, you must be Davie and Dora" he said smiling as he stepped forward to shake hands with Davie and gave Dora a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to me, silently assessing me before smiling showing straight even white teeth and engulfed me in a hug before stating "you must be Sophia. I heard such great things about you" I blushed as my siblings coughed and I stepped back a bit "Hi" "I'm Nik's older brother, Elijah"

Davie smiled stating "Nice to meet you Elijah"

Elijah took my arm smiling at all of us and saying "let's sit down on the veranda in the back, Rebekah, Marcel and Hayley are all anxious to meet you"

I shot Davie and Dora a look as they both blushed before following Elijah and myself inside the house and down a narrow corridor before stepping out back to a vibrant garden filled with flowers and comfortable chairs on the covered porch area. I noticed Dora smooth her hair back before offering Marcel a smile as Davie smiled over at Rebekah. The other young woman stood up immediately when she saw us and walked over to me giving me a hug as she said "Sophia, its so nice to place a face with the name. My name is Hayley"

"Hi" I said smiling before looking over at Marcel and Rebekah as I greeted them with a smile as well.

"Well let's sit down and get better acquainted" Elijah suggested not before kissing Hayley on the cheek and then offering a proffered seat next to him. As we all sat down, a maid immediately came over with sweet tea and tiny sandwiches. I took a sandwich as I tried to quell my disappointment that Nik was not here, another testament that he was really not interested in me and I was once again trying to throw myself on a person that just didn't want me.

I took a slow breath, concentrating on my fluttering heart as I tried to stop the tears that I knew would inevitably come. Hayley must have sense them as she stated "you must want to freshen up, let me show you the washroom" I smiled at her gratefully as I stood put to follow her. As I left I heard Marcel swear and then state "Why is Nik being so stubborn?" "Because that's what he is good at" Rebekah drawled before asking Davie how the MCATS were.

Once Hayley showed me the restroom, she excused herself after confirming that I would be able to find my way back out to them. After she left I looked at the myself in the mirror. I could see the tell tale tears in my blue-green eyes as I sniffed. Maybe my dad was right and I shouldn't have come. Nik had specifically told me he needed space and what did I do? I followed him instead of giving him that. I didn't even know if I liked him let alone what I wanted from him, so why was it so hard when he wasn't around? It was as though I was destined to be near him and him near me. The tears started falling as I stood looking at my reflection. 20 min later I felt better and decided I should join everyone back on the veranda. I washed my face, took a deep breath and then opened the door only to run into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I began as I heard the dry tell tale voice of Nik as he replied "yes always running without looking where you are going" I sharply inhaled as I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what I thought before he held his hand up apologetically and cut me off "I'm sorry that was rude. I'm also sorry that Elijah had to greet you. I had business to attend to and it took longer than I anticipated"

I looked up at him and said softly " I didn't think you would come at all"

Nik frowned before replying "well you are my guest and I promised your parents that you wouldn't come to any harm. I have to be present in order for that to happen"

I bristled at his words and before I could stop myself I retorted "I don't need a babysitter. I thought we went over that at home"

Nik's blue green eyes narrowed and his red blood lips curled up in a smirk before he replied "I wasn't implying that you needed a baby sitter. You are the most insufferable…"

"Nik, there you are" we both turned to see Rebekah and Davie walking towards us "Everyone is outside, lets go" without giving him a chance to reply she grabbed his arm as Davie looked me over and asked "everything ok?"

I shrugged "just peachy"

When we got back to the veranda, Marcel and Elijah both stood up until I sat down next to Dora. She subtly grabbed by hand, lightly squeezing it. Something she would do to make sure I was ok, especially when I was in school and the other kids didn't play fairly.

I squeezed back and gave her a half smile. Davie sat on my other side, as he casually placed an arm around my shoulder. Nik snorted as everyone looked over at him and he schooled his features into a charming grin. Elijah glanced at Hayley before looking over at Marcel who nodded encouragingly "we were thinking it would be fun for all of us to go out to a club later on tonight" I sat up straighter delighted at the prospect of going to a club, since I was not allowed to go when Davie and Dora went at home. I could see Davie and Dora do their "twin speak" as they looked at each other and I internally told myself to speak calmly and without a whine to my tone. "Well" Davie started as he adapted the tone and stance that our dad did when he was going to veto anything fun "I think it would be great for Sophie to enjoy a night out with everyone so she can then focus on other things for the rest of her time here, especially since Nik wont be available for the next two days" Rebekah smoothly said as I breathed in a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to start the conversation.

Dora sighed before looking over at Marcel and smiling "that would be fun. What time should we be ready?"

Elijah replied "lets leave here at 7:30. That should give you all time to rest and unpack" Everyone nodded their agreement and then Elijah and Hayley stood up to leave promising they would see us later at the club.

Marcel stood to leave as well not before taking Dora's hand and kissing the back of it. He then walked out following Elijah and Hayley. Dora blushed prettily and Davie stiffened slightly before I jabbed him lightly in the side. He was becoming way too much like dad and Dora didn't need two overprotective men in her life. I glanced over at Nik, who was sitting across from me, to see him intently staring at me. When he made eye contact with me, he looked away and stood up "do you all know where you will be staying?" Rebekah also stood "No Elijah invited us all to sit down and get acquainted. Davie, Dora, follow me. I'll show you to your room"

"What about Sophia?" Davie said as Rebekah walked over to where we were still sitting "Nik will show her to her room. She'll be fine" I nodded before looking at Dora "I'll come find you and help you with your hair before we have to leave" Dora smiled gratefully before standing up and following Davie and Rebekah.

I glanced over at Nik again and noticed he was looking out over the gardens a wistful smile on his face. I hesitated not sure what to do in this moment. All the times we were together, it seemed as though I would say something that would confirm some belief in his head that I was not worth the investment or trouble.

"How hard was it living in your family?" He finally asked me as I jumped a little when I noticed that he was now sitting next to me, an interested look on his face.

"Define hard" I wryly replied before continuing "it wasn't necessarily hard at home, other than my dad's obsessive overprotective behaviors, school was the hardest. It's hard being smarter than everyone around you including the teacher, not to mention controlling your blood lust when you're feeling especially emotional"

"Did you ever…" Nik began as I finished the question "slip?" He nodded and I ruefully smiled "when I was maybe 5, Dora and I were playing and she was being stubborn so I compelled her to let me feed off her and she did. My mom walked in and nearly had a heart attack. I was grounded for weeks"

Nik looked shocked as I grinned "I couldn't help it, she wasn't giving me what I wanted and she was nearby" "I imagine Damon had a different view point than Bonnie?"

I laughed as I replied "he did, he was really proud that I was neat and didn't leave a mess. Plus he was impressed that I only took a little bit. Of course Dora didn't want to be alone with me for the next couple of years which meant that I spent a lot of time with myself or my parents. That part was lonely" I gave a shake and said a bit self consciously "you probably think I'm a selfish brat"

Nik had the grace to blush before replying "there are times that you are certainly good at playing that role. I imagine your parents compensated a lot due to how special you are"

I sneered a little bit, suddenly getting very angry "I'm not that special. It's not a great life living between the dead and the living, eating food even though I don't need to, not really needing to sleep as Davie and Dora do, or not being able to truly be myself because someone may become scared or threatened and try to kill me"

"What would you want to do that you cant do now?"

I shrugged "I don't know. I just want to live without constant reminders that I'm different or special or dangerous. My mom is really good at balancing this, my dad..not so much"

"Well not that you probably need a reminder of how old I am, but your dad struggled for a long time…just to feel accepted and looked at differently. That didn't happen until your mother gave him that chance and opportunity. I imagine he is overprotective because he never wants you to feel unloved for even a second." His words suddenly caused me to feel utter sadness and despair and it took a moment for me to realize that I was not feeling this way but this was what Nik was feeling. Did he always feel this despair? Was that why he was so prickly at times? I realized that I needed to respond in a way that wouldn't make it seem as though I was pitying him.

Nik smiled wryly before standing up again and offering me his arm "Lets show you where you will be staying for the next couple of days" I smiled as I took his offered arm and we walked back into the main room on the first floor. There was an open space with couches and a door that was closed. "that's my study, I also have one in my wing of the house"

"You have your own wing" I asked as Nik replied "well I'm not the greatest person to get along with so it made sense when I built this home that I wouldn't necessarily have to interact with people if I didn't want to"

I nodded as Nik continued "I thought you may like the guest suite next to my room. I may not be here however you can then access my personal library and music room if you get bored or feel creative"

"Thanks Nik, I appreciate that" I replied smiling brightly as I looked up at him. Nik stared back looking slightly uncomfortable before nodding slightly and subtly moving away from me. I held back a sigh as I realized I probably scared him off….again. We reached the door and he opened it before allowing me to walk in first. I looked around at the pale blue room with a huge poster bed in the middle. There was window seat overlooking the garden that we had just came from.

"It's beautiful" I said as I turned to look at him. He nodded his agreement and then walked over to a door before adding "this is the bathroom and if you walk in further there is the closet" I followed him as we walked through the bathroom, with its double sinks and large soak in tub before walking through to the closet. There was a door in the middle. "This door will bring you to my library and study. It's never locked so feel free to go if you are bored when Davie and Dora are sleeping"

"Ok, if you are sure you wont get too upset that I'm snooping"

Nik laughed suddenly before replying "we both know you are going to snoop whether you have my consent or not, so this way its easier and we don't have to fight when you finally do snoop around"

I felt as though I wanted to contradict this statement because he didn't really know me; however it wasn't a lie that I was super curious about him and his life when he was in New Orleans.

Nik opened the door, leading me into the library that had tons of books and a liquor glass tray. I looked over at it and stated "my dad would kill for that" I stopped suddenly and looked over at Nik before blushing "Well he wouldn't actually kill…..but he would like something like it"

Nik nodded "I can see if there is any available and send you the details if you would like?"

"Yes, that would make a great anniversary present"

"yes when is their anniversary?"

"In two weeks, I'm almost finished with the lyrics for that song….though I wonder if its appropriate for them"

"Did you have something else in mind" Nik asked as I nodded and we both walked over to his piano.

I took my phone out and gave him the notes I had written on my phone. I started playing the melody

Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But I want you in it

Every hour

Every minute

This world can race by far too fast

Hard to see while it's all flying past

But it's clear now

When you're standing here now

I am meant to be

Wherever you are next to me

All I wanna do

Is come runnin' home to you

"Mr. Mikealson, are you ready to leave?" A voice was heard and then a knock on the door as Nik got up and open the door to reveal one of his employees. Nik turned to me and smiled "It sounds lovely. Maybe I can hear the rest of it at your parents anniversary party"

"Do you think you will be back by then?" I asked as I looked down not wanting him to see my face in case he responded negatively.

"I think I should be. Excuse me, I have to run if I want to make it to the club tonight. Ill see you there"

"Bye" I said as he walked out gently closing the door. I sighed as I stood up to look around the rest of the office. There were various paintings and few personal touches such as photos. After a hour of reading, I turned to head back to my room to get ready for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Nik

Several hours after I had missed dinner I called Elijah to see if they were headed home. I heard Elijah excuse himself from the group before saying "you are doing a really great job of showing Sophia that work comes before anyone" "Sophia and I aren't together and I certainly didn't give her any promises about that"

"I thought she came down here to see if you two could work, without Damon watching your every move"

"First of all I didn't invite her down here and second of all Damon is probably watching my every move. I know Stefan is here with Caroline. I saw them in town this afternoon. I'm surprised they haven't conveniently showed up at dinner"

"We were thinking of heading out to your club in a couple of minutes. Davie and Dora want to check out the night life and that's the only way Sophia will be able to check it out"

"How was dinner?" I finally asked as I briefly closed my eyes before walking towards my car "it was fun. Sophia truly is a mixture of her parents. She will make a lovely addition to the Mikealson family."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. Half the time I don't know if I even like her" I heard Elijah snort before relying "Nik you don't know how to act because you are scared of ruining this. If you didn't care for her you would be here acting like how you always do"

"Which is what exactly?"

"An insufferable git, now make sure you meet us at the club. You don't want Damon calling you when he finds out you stood his princess up for dinner, do you?"

"You're evil" I said as I got in and heard Elijah laughing before he hung up. When I got to my club I could see everyone sitting near the front of the stage. The club usually had karaoke on most nights. I shuddered as I hoped that was not something Sophia liked to do.

Marcel greeted me first as I walked over "Nik, we missed you at dinner. I figured that it was pretty bad to keep you there for that long"

I nodded before stating "nothing I couldn't handle but we should touch base to talk about the changes that will need to happen" Marcel nodded before turning his attention to Dora who was sitting right next to him.

I looked over to see Rebekah speaking softly to Davie and Sophia as Elijah and Hayley stood up to check on the kitchen crew. I moved over to sit next to Sophia when Hayley left. "Hi" I said quietly when there was a lapse in the conversation. Rebekah raised her eyebrow at me before smirking. Sophia turned to look at me and gave me a half smile. I immediately felt horrible that she had sat through dinner with 4 strangers and her siblings.

Dora excitedly leaned over and said "I heard this place has karaoke tonight" Sophia straightened, her blue green eyes sparkling as she said "really? Dora will you be joining me tonight?" Dora laughed and shook her head before turning to me and explaining "Sophia loves karaoke and the only person that will willingly go up with her is our dad" I mentally rolled my eyes as I thought that I would drain someone if I heard one more time how wonderful Damon Salvatore was. I took a deep breath before responding "that sounds like fun" Rebekah stopped speaking to Davie and gaped at me before Sophia turned to me and said "It is fun, we should go chose a song"

"Yes Klaus, go chose a song" Rebekah mimicked only her tone was slightly sarcastic. I glared at her and then turned to Sophia "Maybe we can just enjoy the night" however she stood up, pulling on my arm as we went towards the stage. Sophia then smiled brightly at the Louis, who was the band soloist, as she excitedly pointed at me and told him we were interested in karaoke. I glared at Louis as he tried to school his features of surprise and shock before showing her the book we could look at. Sophia finally stopped looking and motioned to me "Maybe we should compose an original" I shot a murderous glare as I heard Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah roar with laughter at Sophia's double entendre.

I turned my attention back to Sophia and asked "Are you sure you can keep up with me?"

She smiled and responded "I think the real question is can you keep up with me?" And with that she made her way over to the piano bench as Louis smiled and moved to the stage to introduce us. I sat down next to Sophia as she looked over at me "who's going to start?"

"I will" I responded as I started playing and began signing

I wanna leave you

I wanna lose us

I wanna give up

But I won't

Sophia looked over at me surprise etched on her beautiful face before singing

I wanna miss this

I want a heartache

I wanna run away

But I won't

'Cause do I love you

Oh, I do

And I'm going to 'til I'm gone

But if you think that I can stay in this

same old, same old

Well, I don't

I don't

I'm gonna break things

I'm gonna cross the line

And make you wake up

'cause you won't

I'm gonna name names

I'm gonna call us out

I'm gonna say it

If you won't

"So how will we break it to Sophia that Dad didn't trust us and sent Uncle Stefan to babysit" Dora mentioned as she nodded over at their aunt and uncle trying to look inconspicuous and failing epically. Uncle Stefan looked over at us, obviously overhearing and sheepishly waved before ducking so Sophia couldn't see them. Davie snorted "Sophie probably already knows they are here and she is ignoring them"

Do I love you

Oh, I do

And I'm going to 'til I'm gone

But if you think that I can stay in this

Same old, same old

Well, I don't

"Well he was always talented" Caroline said as Stefan looked over at her with a raised eyebrow "What we all know that he is…was a ruthless killer as well as charming and talented. So far he has been a perfect gentleman…and dare I say slightly out of his element"

"So you are ok that a guy you had a tryst with will potentially be tied to our family forever with our precious niece?"

"What choice do we have if he is what Sophia wants? That's not fair for her"

"Sophia doesn't know what she wants on a daily basis much less what she may want in a potential partner"

"Do you believe that or are you channeling Damon right now?"

Oh I don't wanna fight

But I'll fight with you

If I have to, if I have to

'Cause do I love you

Oh, I do

And I'm going to 'til I'm gone

But if you think that I can stay in this

Same old, same old

Same old, same old

Well, I don't

I don't

The audience clapped as Sophia and I stood. I scanned the room looking for Stefan and Caroline. It was one thing for Bonnie and Damon not to trust me however to send Stefan and Caroline to watch over Sophia, especially when I had given my word that she would be protected, was insulting.

As we walked off the stage and I made a move in their direction, I felt Sophia's small warm hand on my arm as I turned to look down at her. "Do you really have to ruin tonight and go demand why my aunt and uncle are here? We both know my dad was never really going to let me go anywhere without his idea of protection"

I sighed as I moved back to our table "he is exhausting" I finally stated as she grinned "try living with him" I smiled back before sobering a bit "I guess he is only doing what any father would do. I can't fault him that" Sophia made a face however remained quiet as she looked over at Caroline and Stefan and waved. Caroline's face brightened as she made her way over to our table. Rebekah glanced over at me "Are you seriously telling me that she about to come over her uninvited"

Elijah tutted "Now now, lets all try to get along for Nik and Sophia's sake" Sophia turned to Elijah and smiled looking touched that he would go to extremes for her. Rebekah sighed as well before muttering "the things I do for this family"


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as Caroline and Stefan walk towards our table, greeting Davie and Dora with hugs and a kiss before moving over to Sophia to do the same. Caroline then wedged herself between Sophia and myself effectively blocking me from Sophia. Stefan glanced over at Caroline and raised an eyebrow as she responded with a shrug before saying "How has your trip been so far?"

"Well considering we just arrived this morning we haven't done much other than dinner and this club" Davie replied smirking slightly as Stefan looked at his nephew and gave him a smile "How did the MCATS test go?" Davie shrugged as Dora chimed in "I think he did great and he is just being modest"

"Definitely got that from your mom" Elijah interjected as everyone looked over at him and he looked slightly apologetic before the table burst into laughter.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Caroline finally asked hours later as the club was about to close and we were getting ready to leave.

"We were thinking of sleeping in and the grabbing lunch with Sophia" Dora responded as Sophia turned to look at them "on bourbon street?"

"No not on bourbon street" Stefan and Davie replied as Sophia huffed "why not? It will be during the day"

"What will you do Sophie if Davie and Dora are sleeping in?" Caroline asked hastily changing the subject

"I guess I can read or hang out in the garden or something"

"Uncle Stefan and I can take you to The Cabildo in the morning" Caroline suggested as I spoke up "Actually I was thinking that Sophie may like to join me for a morning walk through the French quarters and we can meet up with Davie and Dora for lunch after"

I watched as Caroline opened her mouth to reply and Stefan grabbing her hand before speaking for both of them "well if Sophie agrees than your aunt and I will take everyone out for dinner tomorrow night"

Sophia then went to Stefan and hug him before agreeing to his plan. Stefan hugged her back as Caroline then moved over to hug her before they both went to hug Davie and Dora goodbye.

Rebekah walked closer to me "so much for staying away while she is here"

"I guess I'm glutton for punishment"

"Or in love"

I laughed a bit bitterly, I definitely wasn't in love regardless what anyone said. "I'm definitely not in love".

Later that night I was sitting on the veranda when I heard footsteps, I didn't look up as Sophia sat down on the other couch crossing her legs underneath her and looking up at the sky.

"What do you do when you are home and everyone is asleep?" I asked her without looking over at her. I heard a soft sigh and she replied " I usually play chess with my dad or we read together in his study. He sometime will play the piano for my mom and then they usually retire to do" a pause and a blush "each other?" I wryly completed her sentence as she lowered her eyes "well I guess the positive part is that they are in love with one another. That's nice to see especially when so many people don't always have that"

"I suppose you and I may have to agree to disagree on that"

"Ah yes, you don't believe people can truly be in love"

"Oh I agree that people can be in love. I myself have fancied many women" I could see from the corner of my eye Sophia mouth "fancy" before I continued "however I'm not convinced of forever love, especially when we live forever"

"So what does that mean for you? Will you never allow yourself to feel something for someone else or be in a relationship because of this belief?"

I shrugged before turning to look her in the eyes "I never really thought I would be worthy or have a chance at any kind of long term relationship before"

"Even with my aunt?"

And there was the sting I was waiting for. I wondered how long she wanted to discuss this tiny tidbit that would make any courtship with her awkward.

"At the time, I was convinced that your aunt and I would work well together. We both had ambition, we both always felt overlooked, she loved pretty things and I love to spoil the women in my life. WE made sense"

"And what happened?"

"She decided she wanted Stefan and really they probably make a better couple than her and I" 

"Probably? Are you holding on to the possibility that they may separate?"

"No, they are right behind your mother and father in terms of their relationship"

"And what about us?" She finally asked as I heard her heart beat a little bit faster

"What about us?"

"What is going on with us? Half the time I want to strangle you and the other half of the time I want to be around you always"

I laughed bitterly before replying "tell me about it" and then sobering up "we are very different, our ages, our point of view, our beliefs in relationships, plus there is the small elephant in the room, which is your parents or more specifically your father"

"What about my father?" She asked a bit hotly as her eyes began to burn slightly and I felt a stir on the wind around us. She definitely was a hybrid and definitely had her mothers powered mixed with her father's instability of emotions.

"Nothing other than your father wants to know my intentions before we do anything"

She calmed down slightly and sighed as the winds began to die down "what are your intentions?"

"Honestly I didn't have any intentions. I think we are a bad idea. I think you should date someone more suited to you"

"And what if I want you?"

"That's the problem, I'm not the greatest person"

"Do you think I am that naïve that I don't know you or your history?"

I looked over at her shocked that she would have that information and then remembered how nosy Damon could be and was and realized she would have done her homework. That was definitely a Bennet trait as well.

"And what? After knowing all that you still want me?"

"I would like the chance to get to know you, without you holding back or sabotaging something that hasn't even begun yet"

"And what would you propose?"

"Maybe we should start by going on a date to see if we are compatible and then go from there"

"Ok and there should be some ground rules"

"Ground rules? Are you channeling my dad?"

I glared at her and she sighed her acquiesce and asked "ok what ground rules?"

"Your parents don't want me to start courting you until we return home, so we could go out on a date tomorrow however if we decide we should try this, true courting won't happen until then"

"Fine"

"And I won't kiss you or anything else until we are certain that this will work"

"Ok"

"And just in case this is what we want, I won't take your virginity until you are Mrs. Michelson."

"Bennett-Salvatore Michelson"

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack"

"Deal"

"So should we shake on it or kiss on it" she suggested as she moved closer to me and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I took a sharp breath in as I realized I may have been underestimating just how persuasive she may actually be. Luckily we were interrupted by Marcel who coughed before stepping onto the veranda. We both looked up as Marcel said "sorry to interrupt but there is some trouble in the lower quadrant and they aren't moving"

I stood up before offering my hand to help Sophia up as well "I'll meet you at the door tomorrow morning at 9" I said before squeezing her hand slightly and letting go walking out with Marcel who smiled at Sophia before following me.

On the way to the lower quadrant Marcel stated "it seems as though you and Sophia were getting along"

"If you call getting along bamboozled into doing something that will most likely disappoint me"

"Such as?"

"Such as getting my hopes up that someone like her will really be able to accept all my faults and idiosyncratic behavior and still want to be with me or married to me"

"Wow marriage already? You guys haven't even decided if you wanted to date and you are thinking about marriage?"

"What's the point of dating if you don't have an end game of marriage?"

"I guess…you have to admit that thinking hasn't helped seal the deal with any other conquests"

I became stiff as I replied "Sophia isn't a conquest, she is and would be my equal in every sense of the word. I….she's….I care about her wellbeing and happiness"

"I know Klaus, I didn't mean to make it sound as though this is something that you are not serious about"

I nodded as I looked out the window. Marcel knew me well enough to recognize that I was out of me element with Sophia. I was really setting myself up for disappointment, hopefully tomorrow I would find out she really was not that great and I could move on with my life. I felt better that I had a plan and then concentrated on what needed to be done in the lower quadrant.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia

At 9 am on the dot Nik met me at the door with a bouquet of daffodils. I looked up at him and smiled my thanks. A maid stepped forward and said "let me out that in some water and place it in your room"

"Thank you" I said smiling at her as Nik offered his arm and I took it. As we were walking out, I could see Rebekah leading a tired looking Davie towards the kitchen.

We headed to a red Bugatti in the driveway. I was surprised that Nik decided to drive instead of us being driven. Nik opened the door for me and once I was in walked around to the driver side. We didn't speak as we pulled out of the circular driveway and down the dirt road that would eventually lead us to the highway.

Nik ended up parking at an outdoor parking lot near Canal street and we walked out to a nearby breakfast spot. I was excited to see so many people at 10 in the morning and really dying to see bourbon street however decided that I should most likely be patient.

Once we were seated, I looked the menu over and then looked up to see Nik staring at me.

"How was the rest of your night?" He finally asked his blood red lips in a half smile. I stared a bit him dumbfounded before realizing he had asked me a question. I blushed and answered "it was fine. I read a bit and then composed some music"

"I imagine music is pretty important to you then?"

I nodded my head before answering "It's my closest thing to feeling free, not worrying about judgements or holding back the truth. Music is honest or can be honest and that's a nice feeling"

Nik nodded "I believe music has redemptive qualities for all of us, even those who may not deserve it"

"Recognizing someone's redemptive qualities in my opinion is purely subjective and never should be forced on other people"

"You say that because you have redeeming qualities"

"And I'm sure you have redeeming qualities as well" I countered back as a waitress walked over to take our order

"Nothing for me love" Nik drawled as the waitress turned a bright red and fumbled with her pad before turning to look at me for my order. "I'll have an herbal tea and an egg white omelette" The waitress nodded before scrambling off with my order. I looked over at Nik and mock scolded him "you gave that poor girl a coronary" He shrugged and then said in a low tone "she responded to my physical attributes, we both know how she would respond if she knew what I really am" I sighed internally before looking away to glance at the other diners. Most people seemed to be on vacation from the looks of laughing and lingering after their dishes were cleared from eating. I cursed as I realized that my aunt and uncle were making their way over to us.

"I swear you must have low-jack on you" Nik stated as he stood when they reached our table. My aunt looked over at Nik and nodded her head before sitting down next to me as she kissed the top of my head. My uncle sat on my other side as he gave me a side hug. Nik sat back down once they were situated. The waitress hurried along and turned bright red again, this time with embarrassment, when my aunt gave her a disapproving glance at moving closer to Nik.

"Run along dear, we aren't ordering' my aunt stated as her eyes turned deadly cold before my uncle laid a hand on her arm. I internally sighed, this must have been my dad's plan all along to ensure Nik realized just how young my family thought I was to get involved with him. Nik glanced over at me and then looked at my uncle "so how was your morning?" He finally asked them, a pleasant smile on his lips.

My aunt raised an impeccable eyebrow before she answered "our morning has been quite nice. I saw some lovely art pieces that I purchased and of course bought your mother some clothes" Both my uncle and I glanced at each other and smiled. It drove my mother crazy when my aunt would buy her a wardrobe every other month. I spoke up "I'm pretty sure Dora would love some new clothes"

"I figured we could go together this afternoon" my aunt stated as my food arrived and I began eating. It was quiet for a few moments as the three vampires tried hard to look at everything around them rather than each other. Half way through eating, I decided I was done.

"Ready to leave?" Nik finally asked once I had placed my fork on the plate. I nodded as he signaled the waitress over asking for the check. When the bill had been paid he stood up and pulled my chair out for me to stand as well. "I guess we will see you both at dinner. We were thinking we would meet on bourbon street and find something there" I glanced up at him with a hopeful smile as he smiled back at me before placing his arm gently on my back as he lead us out of the restaurant. I glanced back at my aunt and uncle who both looked dumbfounded and gave them a wave.


End file.
